Nightmare
by little-borgia
Summary: Not sure if it's a one shot or longer. Cosima tries to help Delphine overcome nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima felt the shift of weight against her. Sitting on the couch in the dark, Delphine was curled against her. It wasn't often that Delphine let Cosima hold her; Delphine preferred to hold Cosima, always wanting to care for her and never asking for anything in return.

Now, watching a movie, Delphine had finally been the little spoon. Okay, Cosima had chosen horror movies, knowing Delphine would be jumpy. Still, it was nice for Cosima to feel like she could provide for Delphine. She kissed the top of Delphine's blonde curls, loving the way she nuzzled closer to her.

The killer in the movie jumped on screen and Cosima jumped, startling Delphine. Delphine woke suddenly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're okay," Cosima smiled, covering her with the plush throw.

"I shouldn't have closed my eyes," Delphine smiled nervously.

"You don't snore, you can relax," Cosima teased.

"No, no. It isn't like that. I don't normally sleep at other places."

"You also don't normally have a girlfriend. Things change."

"It isn't so simple..."

"We've already had sex, if that's-"

"It isn't like that," Delphine said, glancing down. "I don't sleep well."

"You were sound asleep!"

"I have cauchemars. Nightmares," she whispered, embarrassed to admit it. She felt like a child, unable to sleep through the night.

"How often?"

"I don't give them a chance," she explained. "I wake every two hours."

"Del, you know you need sleep," Cosima frowned, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"I won't sleep either way. I have coffee," she smiled, standing to leave.

"Stay."

"What?"

"I want you to stay. You won't sleep either way," Cosima tried. "I can help you. Please? Let me take care of you for once," she whispered.

"Okay." Delphine knew that Cosima hated all the things Delphine did for her. She hated her sickness from preventing her to be the kind of girlfriend she felt Delphine needed. But Delphine knew that all she needed was Cosima. She was reluctant, but hoped this would be the first step to making Cosima realize that Delphine wasn't looking for anything else.

Cosima attempted to clear up her bed, which had clothes tossed all over. Delphine grabbed the tie dyed tank top that Cosima had worn the day before.

"I'll sleep in this," she whispered.

"Del,"

"It smells like you," she whispered, inhaling the scent of the perfume and pot, so perfectly Cosima. She quickly changed into it, wearing the tank top and her lace panties.

"You're ridiculous," Cosima smirked as Delphine slid into the bed. "But you're in good hands."

"Oh, you've proved that..." Delphine whispered, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Alright, sex kitten. You're exhausted."

"Who's fault is that?"

"I'm not sorry. Those little moans you make are so hot..." Cosima's words made Delphine blush. She curled into the brunettes arms, letting out a sigh of relief as she started to doze off.

Cosima woke, feeling the way Delphine's body jerked. She initially chalked it up to muscle spasms, but after a few minutes she realized how deeply Delphine's frail body jerked. She ran a hand over Delphine's body, hoping the simple touch could calm her.

When it didn't calm her, she kissed Delphine's temple. "I'm here," she whispered, her nose brushing against the blonde's cheek. It did the trick, easing Delphine back to sleep. She glanced at the clock; Delphine had only been asleep a little over an hour. Her heart broke for the blonde, clearly tormented by something.

Two hours later, Cosima woke up to the smoldering heat radiating from Delphine's body. Her back was damp and even in the dark, Cosima could see the way Delphine's hair clung to her forehead. Delphine began whimpering, her body flinching as if being attacked.

Cosima tried to let her go, wanting Delphine to fall back asleep. No matter how many sweet words or gentle touches she offered, Delphine didn't calm down.

Within minutes, she was crying out, her arms flailing as if fighting off an attacker. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. "Get away!"

"Delphine! Stop! Wake up!" Cosima cried, tapping Delphine's cheeks.

Delphine's eyes widened as she woke, jumping. Her entire body shook violently and Cosima wondered if she knew what she fought in her dream.

"I frightened you," Delphine gasped. "I need to leave" she whispered.

"Del, you're shaking! You can't drive like this!"

"I'll be okay," she whispered, but trembled too hard to keep grip on her keys.

"Stay," Cosima said, grabbing the keys.

Delphine nodded, returning to bed. She sat up, shaking.

"What are you doing?" Cosima asked, turning the light back on.

"I'm not going to scare you," she whispered. "You sleep. I've gotten by on less sleep."

"Come here," Cosima whispered, kissing Delphine quickly. "Let's distract you..." she kissed her again, her tongue brushing against Delphine's lower lip, begging for entry. Delphine relaxed, her tongue dancing with Cosima's.

Cosima lowered Delphine so her back hit the mattress. Delphine obliged, finally laying back down. Cosima's lips wrapped around Delphine's breast, sucking her nipple through the thin cotton of the tank top.

Delphine moaned, arching her back, her trembling stopping. She let her hands get lost in Cosima's dreadlocks, her moans quicker. Cosima's hands slid up her thighs, letting both hands slid under her panties.

Delphine gasped, the experience of both hands being something completely new for her. As she hit her peak, she lifted her head, kissing Cosima wildly as her body tried to calm down.

"I think you're ready to try to sleep again," Cosima whispered, holding Delphine closely.

"I can't..."

"No, I'll wake you up. I promise," she whispered, nuzzling against her.

Delphine nodded, falling back against Cosima as her eyes grew heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just tell her," Alison whispered, dishing the pasta and salad into perfectly portioned matching dishes.

"Tell her what? Thanks for doing absolutely everything when I'm sick but go sleep alone if you're going to have nightmares?" Cosima scoffed.

"Cos, you're exhausted," Sarah added, placing glasses of wine down at the table.

The sisters had their weekly lunch in an attempt to create normalcy. The entire thing made Cosima feel even more guilty. It had been Delphine's idea, for the sisters to just bond between them. She loved the way Delphine thought of the best interest for all the sisters. And her idea had been successful, it was nice for them to compare stories of their childhood. For clones, it always amazed Cosima how differently they had grown.

"Would you just send Kira away if she had a nightmare? Or Gemma and Oscar?" She fired back defensively.

"They're children," Alison offered her scolding glance.

"But Delphine isn't Delphine when she has these nightmares. It's like she's a little girl. She's shaking and crying and whimpering before she's even awake. And she's gone practically her entire life on this level of sleep. I don't know how she does it..."

"She must take vitamins," Alison added. "If you find them, send me a photo of them."

"That's not what's important," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I like this," Helena announced, already finished her portion of pasta before anyone else had sat down.

"Maybe I'll just take longer lunches and try to nap in my car," Cosima whispered, flopping into her chair.

"Just try to cut back on the nights you spend together. It would be good for you and her to spend time apart anyway," Sarah suggested.

"Good for who?" Cosima snapped.

"Sestra hate doctor," Helena explained.

"I don't hate her. I don't trust her."

"Well I do," Cosima whispered, turning her attention to her food.

"Don't get mad," Alison whispered. "We agreed no fighting."

"Delphine's helped us. No one questions Donnie. Or Felix."

"Donnie and Felix don't work for Topside, Cosima," Sarah whispered.

"You guys don't know her the way I do," Cosima whispered. "I've got to get back to work."

"Cosima..." Alison called.

"Let her go," Sarah whispered. She hated fighting with Cosima, especially about this. She wanted to be happy for her sister but more than that, she wanted to protect her. She had gotten her heart broken in the past and didn't want that for Cosima, especially if it stemmed from their biology.

Helena watched Cosima walk out, her mouth partially open and still full.

Cosima hadn't gotten to see Delphine all day due to meetings, but she felt defeated even before she walked into the apartment.

"Cosima," Delphine smiled from the kitchen. "I missed you today," she offered a quick kiss to the brunette before turning back to the stove.

"Something smells delicious," Cosima whispered.

"Croque Monsieur," Delphine smiled. "I didn't think you'd be very hungry. It's-"

"Hot ham and cheese and egg sandwiches," she whispered, remembering. "God, I'm a lucky woman."

"You have that part backwards," Delphine teased, blushing softly as she placed the sandwiches on the plates. "You asked them?"

"Just like you asked," Cosima whispered, defeated.

"They said the same? You're exhausted and you should have a night to yourself?"

"I don't care what they said," the brunette frowned.

"They want the best for you, just as I do," Delphine whispered. "It is not your load to carry; it is mine."

"I'm not leaving you," Cosima said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Delphine bit her lip. She loved Cosima's passion, but she knew she was tired. She also knew that if she had another flare up, she wouldn't survive without the rest. Delphine had hoped it would change her mind, not just hearing it from her sisters but especially hearing it from Sarah. As much as it pained her, sleeping alone was best for Cosima.

Delphine's phone rang and she gave it a questioning glance. "Is everything okay?" She asked without addressing who was calling. She nodded as she listened, a trait Delphine had always loved. "Of course, you didn't need to ask... oh," she chuckled uncomfortably. "Then it's good you called. I'll be sure to have something for you."

"Who was that?" Cosima asked as Delphine hung up.

"Helena," Delphine said, the shock still evident. "Asking me to give her a check up."

"At 11pm? You're doing her a hell of a favor."

"Actually, I need a favor," Delphine whispered. "When she gets here, could you run and pick up something to eat?"

"You're hungry again? Even I'm stuffed..."

"No, no. Helena is."

"You don't owe her anything."

"She is your sister and I want to care for her," Delphine's words were clipped. She didn't need to remind Cosima of her promise, her tone did it for her.

"You're good to us," Cosima whispered, kissing her.

"I'm a woman of my word," Delphine whispered against Cosima's lips.

When Helena arrived, Delphine sent Cosima out to pick up some form of dessert for Helena. Not only did it help Helena's appetite, but it gave them privacy for a medical examination.

"Helena, did something happen that you wanted a check up?" Delphine asked.

"No," she said flatly.

"Oh. Let me just get my doctor bag."

By the time Delphine grabbed the leather bag, Helena had a mug of tea in her hand. "I make for you," she smiled.

"How thoughtful," Delphine whispered, taking the mug. She sipped it, noticing the strange taste.

"It Ukraine tea," Helena explained, noticing Delphine's reaction. "Bad luck to not finish."

Delphine smiled, taking another sip as she began the examination.

"Sarah, you've got to get your sister out of here!" Cosima growled into the cell phone. "Drive faster."

"Why is she my sister when she's bad?"

"She's your twin!" Cosima snapped. "Come get her!"

"Why is she even there?"

"I don't know. She asked Delphine for food and a checkup."

"I'm almost there," Sarah sighed. "She probably wanted to ask Delphine to give you a night to sleep. Trying to help."

"It's a wasted effort. It was Delphine's idea. She thought having a second opinion to tell me would convince me."

"What?"

"She asked me to leave her alone so I could sleep. When I didn't agree she asked me to mention it..." Cosima whispered.

Sarah was stunned. She hadn't realized how selfless Delphine was. For her to be suffering and still put Cosima first was mind blowing. For the first time, she was realizing that Delphine loved Cosima as much as she did. Maybe even more.

When Cosima stepped into the apartment she stopped, stunned.

"Quiet," Helena hissed, her voice low. She sat across the couch. Delphine laid, her legs sprawled the length of the couch and her torso against Helena. Her head rested against Helena's shoulder and Helena held the doctor as if she were a doll.

"What did you do?" Cosima demanded, dropping the pies on the coffee table.

"You said doctor needs sleep. Doctor sleep."

"Meathead," Sarah whined, surprising both clones in the doorway.

"I help Sestra. I help Doctor. No fight. I fix."

"You can't fix her!" Cosima snapped.

"She sleep. No dream."

"And when she wakes? What do I say?"

"She might not even realize," Sarah whispered.

"I can't lie to her!"

"If it's in her best interest?" Sarah asked, knowing their fights from the past.

"That was the past, Sarah."

"She needs sleep. And you need sleep. We'll carry her to bed and you and her can get a good nights sleep. And wouldn't that help convince Delphine it's good to stay with you? She'll view it as progress."

"What do you care about it?" Cosima pouted.

"She's family. And if being with her is best for you, I'm going to make sure nothing comes between that," Sarah promised. "I may be overprotective but I'm not unreasonable."

"You'll get her feet?" Cosima asked, kissing Delphine's forehead as they carried her into the bedroom.

When the twins left, Cosima undressed Delphine, changing her to pajamas. Delphine moaned without waking.

"It's okay, I'm here," Cosima whispered, curling into bed. "Let's get a good nights sleep, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima thought she had gotten away with it. Thanks to Helena, Delphine had slept through the night. She woke groggy, but was convinced she had too much wine the previous night.

Delphine was unstoppable at work the next day. She got through all her meetings and paperwork before surprising Cosima with lunch.

"What's this?" Cosima smiled.

"A picnic lunch," Delphine whispered, tucking her long, straightened hair behind her ear. "To thank you."

"I did nothing to deserve it," Cosima whispered.

"I slept through the night. Because of you. You brought me peace."

"Delphine," she sighed, feeling guilty. Delphine felt as if the weight had been lifted, but in reality it was only a side effect of the drugs.

"I love you," Delphine whispered.

Cosima smiled. Delphine wasn't like most girls, she didn't give declarations of love daily. Weeks often went by without her saying it. Cosima had grown to love it. It made every time feel like the first time. It was such a beautiful moment that Cosima felt both proud and ashamed in a way she didn't fully comprehend.

"You don't say it back?" Delphine pushed gently, her lips twitching in amusement. She never doubted Cosima's feelings for her and she knew Cosima never doubted her feelings.

"Do we need to?" Cosima stroked Delphine's cheek.

Delphine bit her lip, thinking clearly. She did want to hear those words. They were like a security blanket, keeping her safe and warm. But it didn't change how she felt and she knew that Cosima felt the same way. "No," she finally decided. "I don't need to hear it."

"Too bad," Cosima teased as she ate the sandwich.

"Cosima, I'm trying to apologize," Delphine whispered. "For trying to tell you to leave me at night."

"You don't owe me an apology, it's in your nature. You always push me away when things get scary."

"I don't want to do that anymore," Delphine admitted.

"So don't," Cosima smiled as she stood up. "Don't let me go without a fight," she whispered as Delphine kissed her.

"You've to go back to work," Delphine teased.

"Tonight then," Cosima purred. Delphine bit her lip, watching the brunette.

Feeling relaxed, Delphine fell asleep immediately, curled in Cosima's arms. It didn't take long for her to start crying out, her arms flailing.

Cosima woke, but didn't wake Delphine. She needed to know what was triggering such violent nightmares.

"Please... don't hurt me..." Delphine whispered.

"Baby," Cosima frowned, about to wake her. Instead, Delphine swung her hand, trying to protect her chest. Her palms covered the small scar she had as she whimpered, her body shaking. "Delphine, wake up!" Cosima snapped, frightened by the intensity of the nightmares.

Delphine shrieked so loudly that Cosima tapped her cheek, waking her.

"Baby, let go of your chest. It was just a dream," Cosima whispered, touching Delphine's hand.

"No, it isn't," she responded, her voice sounding as if it were in a trance. When she lifted her hand, Cosima couldn't peel her eyes from the scar. Delphine was shaking but almost asleep again. Cosima didn't want to mention it yet, but as she ran her hands through Delphine's hair, she began to realize just how little she knew about Delphine's past.


	4. Chapter 4

"I do it." Helena shrugged.

"No!" Sarah yelled. "Meathead, no."

"She want doctor sleep, doctor sleep. She want doctor honest, I do."

"You cannot just keep drugging this poor woman!" Sarah yelled.

"No drug. Truth serum. Most natural," she shrugged.

"Cosima, could you back me up?" Sarah sighed.

"How natural are we talking?" Cosima asked. Sarah glared at her clone. "Sarah, you didn't see how she clutched this scar. This painful looking scar..."

"It isn't so painful if you never even noticed it before!"

"You kiss doctor and no say scar," Helena added, smiling widely when Cosima winked at her.

"If Alison were here, she'd be on my side," Sarah huffed.

"I've seen how she treats Donnie. She'd give me the truth serum from her own supply," Cosima smiled. This made Sarah and Helena giggle.

"Let's just try something else," Sarah offered.

The next day, Delphine was in her office when she glanced up, noticing Sarah approaching.

"Sarah, what a surprise. Cosima is-"

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

"Here for me?" Delphine asked, her eyes wide. She hadn't had much of a connection with Sarah and she was well aware of how much Sarah had encouraged Cosima to end things with her.

"I mean, after all this, we don't know each other very well. I mean, you're family..."

"You think of me as family?" Delphine tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Like Felix?"

"I was thinking more like Donnie, but you get the idea."

"Understood." Delphine sat at her desk, waving a hand for Sarah to sit as well.

"So you studied vaccines?"

"Immunology," Delphine corrected.

"Kind of the same," Sarah breathed. Delphine raised an eyebrow, but didn't correct her. "Do you want kids?"

"Wow," Delphine whispered, not expecting such a big question. "I guess it depends what Cosima wants."

"Wait, what?"

"I'd like kids, but if it's a deal breaker for Cosima I could live with her just being the cool aunt to Gemma, Kira and Oscar. If she does, I'd be thrilled."

"So you see yourself with Cosima."

"Indefinitely," Delphine said softly. Sarah stared at her as if she hadn't fully seen her before this. Delphine was willing to rebuild her future for Cosima. Sarah hadn't realized how deeply Delphine loved her sister.

"The mark on your chest, what is that?" Sarah whispered.

"It's just a mark." Feeling uncomfortable, Delphine began fidgeting with papers. Sarah picked right up on it.

"A scar?"

"Oi," Delphine said, too distracted to realize she had answered in French.

"But what happened? I mean, what made it a scar?"

"Dermis, the thick skin is damaged. My body formed collagen fibers to heal it, which gives it different texture." Delphine explained professionally.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "But what punctured your skin?" She asked. She saw tears fill Delphine's eyes and wished she hadn't asked so bluntly.

"A mistake caused the scar, okay? Now I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm very busy," she stood, trying to pull her sweater to further cover the mark on her chest.

That night, Cosima knew this had gone on long enough. Whatever Delphine was hiding was destroying her. The nightmares. The tears in front of Sarah.

"I'm just finishing dinner," Delphine called as Cosima walked in. Delphine was in the kitchen, enjoying a glass of wine. "Roast chicken and vegetables," she pointed to the oven. It smelled delicious, but Cosima was learning that everything Delphine cooked was delicious.

"Sarah said she came to visit," Cosima said, pouring her own glass of wine.

"Oi. She stopped by."

"She said you got upset."

"I told her I was busy," Delphine shrugged.

"When she asked about your scar." Delphine sighed, her mouth pressed into a tight frown. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Delphine, I deserve to know your past! We're together. We need to be honest."

"Fine. I honestly don't want to talk about this!"

"Were you hit by a car?"

"Cosima, stop!"

"Were you in a car accident?"

"Cosima!"

"Did you get mugged?"

Delphine ran out of the kitchen, racing to the tiny half bathroom in the hallway. She didn't even have time to close the door. Her entire body wretched, clenching and convulsing as she threw up over and over, the memories too much for her to handle.

When she finally stood, she reached for her toothbrush. She gave Cosima a sideways glance as she began brushing her teeth.

"Whatever this is, it's serious, Del. It's what you're having nightmares over. It's not going away," Cosima whispered. "I'm asking you to trust me. To just tell me."

"It'll change things. I didn't know you then!" Delphine cried out, her voice shaking.

"Whatever it is, I'll understand."

"In France, I had ... a boyfriend. He was so protective and attentive at first..." Cosima felt her stomach knot up. She knew where things were headed. "And he got jealous and lost his temper. He would say things ... he would hit me ..."

"The scar is from his fists?" Cosima was outraged. But Delphine just shook her head.

"The first time I tried to leave him, I went to my friends. He was a man, but purely platonic. I drove to work and got into the parking garage..."

"What did he do?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"He tried to kill me, but he only stabbed me. The doctors said I was lucky..."

"Lucky!" Cosima yelled. "That's a hell of a sentiment!" She snapped, her fury reaching its boiling point.

"I checked out of the hospital. I was so afraid that I left France and never looked back."

"And he's in jail?" Cosima pushed.

Delphine's eyes filled with tears. "I was so afraid," she whispered.

"You pressed charges, right?"

Delphine stayed silent, breathing heavily.

"He's still out there," Cosima realized.


	5. Chapter 5

Delphine had been trying to wait for Cosima. They normally ate lunch together. But the blonde was getting impatient. Her stomach ached with emptiness. It had growled hours ago, but even her body had seemed to lose hope.

Cosima hadn't given Delphine much information other than Mrs S and her were having a meeting. It was a spur of the moment choice, and Delphine felt something urgent between the two women. Although she was Cosima's monitor, she was also her girlfriend and tried to respect Cosima's choices to exclude her from time to time.

She sighed, taking off her lab coat. She couldn't wait any longer for Cosima. She needed food.

She had just gotten to the parking garage when she heard the unmistakable sound of large sneakers racing to catch up.

"Hey! Delphine!" Scott called, slightly winded when he reached her. "Um, you didn't tell me you were going to lunch," he whispered.

"I am the boss of you, Scott," she smiled playfully.

"Does Cosima know?" He asked, walking next to her.

"That I eat? She has an idea," Delphine laughed awkwardly, stopping to study him.

"Um, so I wanted to ask about ordering a new microscope. For the lab."

"You know Cosima handled all that. Just have her submit the order form..." she began walking again, headed to her car.

"But... ummm... I need recommendations?" He stammered. Suddenly, Delphine realized what was happening.

She turned, smiling at him. "Scott, you want to order a microscope but don't even know which one," she started.

Scott gulped. "Uh huh," he said forever.

"And you've walked me to my car every day this week, each time asking me some trivial questions..."

"I hadn't noticed..."

"Cosima told you." Delphine said. Her words were harsh, laced with accusation.

"Delphine, everyone is just worried about you."

"Everyone?" Her eyes widened. "So this meeting with Mrs. S..."

When Scott stayed silent, Delphine knew she had her answer.

"Excuse me," Delphine whispered. Scott couldn't tell if she was sad or angry, but he assumed it was a combination of both.

Scott stood helplessly as Delphine drove off.

She drove to Mrs S's house. She contemplated barging right in, but she ended up knocking instead.

"Delphine, what a lovely surprise," Mrs S smiled as she opened the door.

"I need to come in..."

"Of course, love."

Delphine stepped inside, taking a moment to inhale the scent of Mrs S's house. It always smelled like home, so comforting. Even now, the smell was almost enough to calm her.

"Delphine!" Cosima jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Cosima, I confided in you," Delphine started, trying to hide the way her voice trembled. "You betrayed my trust, Cosima..."

"Babe, Siobhan is good at protecting-"

"-I'm aware of her strengths. And I could have confided in her if I wanted..."

"Of course, you can always come to me." Mrs S tried to smooth over the situation. Delphine glanced her way, but said nothing. In any other situation, Siobhan's words would have meant the world to her.

"I only told you, Cosima. In my entire life. How many people did you tell? Everyone? How long did it take you to spill my darkest secrets?" A stray tear slid down Delphine's cheek.

"I just thought they needed to know," Cosima whispered.

"That wasn't your choice to make," Delphine whispered.

"Delphine-" Cosima sighed.

"Don't. Just ... don't." Delphine clutched her keys as she headed out.

"Scott, where is she?" Cosima asked. She had burst through the lab doors in a fury. That's how Cosima always was, a tornado that spun through everywhere she went.

"She left. I mean, she said lunch but I thought she might go to see you..."

"She did. What the hell did you tell her?" Cosima demanded.

"Nothing! I mean... Delphine's smart..."

"Yeah. Obvs," Cosima glanced around the expensive lab.

"I just kept walking her to her car."

"You walked her to her car?"

"You know, I pretended to ask her questions each time. I lasted three days," Scott whispered, slightly proud that he had tricked Delphine for three days. He expected her to put it all together immediately.

"Well, she left Mrs. S's to go back to work."

"She's not here. Maybe she took a sick day."

"Delphine never gets sick. And she never misses work."

Cosima grabbed her keys, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott called.

"I'm going to retrace her steps. She could be anywhere in Dyad, she could have gotten a flat tire..."

"I'll help you," Scott agreed, grabbing his keys.

Cosima rushed to the parking garage, but stopped at Delphine's assigned parking space. There was her car, parked perfectly.

"This is good. She's here!" Scott called.

Delphine placed a hand on her forehead, glancing around. She noticed a small glistening and stepped closer.

"What is it?" Scott called.

Cosima held the tiny gold chain in her hand, her thumb brushing over the dainty necklace. "Delphine's necklace," she whispered.

"Umm, Cos?"

When Cosima turned her head, Scott was standing next to a spot that was unmistakably blood.

"I need to see the security tapes," she said, clenching her jaw.

By the time security collected the surveillance tapes, Mrs S and Sarah had arrived. Mrs S clutched Cosima's hand as they watched the video.

They watched Delphine park her car, and sit inside, dabbing her tears. "I hurt her," Cosima sobbed, realizing how much Delphine had been hurt.

When Delphine stepped out of her car, another car pulled forward, hitting her intentionally. The man stepped out, easily lifting the frail blonde and carrying her to his car. The security officer zoomed in, replaying the horrific accident. He paused it, giving a glimpse of the drivers face.

Cosima pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse, placing the photo against the screen. Despite the obvious signs of aging, there was no mistaking that the man was the same.

"Son of a bitch," Sarah gasped. "It's him."

"And he's got her," Cosima whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I kill him." Helena growled, her accent thickening as the hatred seeped into each word.

"Meathead, calm down," Sarah said, running a hand through her hair.

"No! Don't calm down!" Cosima yelled. "Helena, kill him. Skin him alive! Scalp him!"

"Which first? I'll do," Helena nodded as if it was no big deal.

"Stop egging her on! Can we stay calm?" Sarah snapped.

"You never liked her! That's what this is about, isn't it? You'd be happier if she just-"

"Cosima, don't!" Sarah warned.

"Or else what?" Cosima stood, stepping towards Sarah, her aggressive stance so unlike her that Helena stood, approaching her sisters.

"Girls! Enough! We are wasting time with this sibling rivalry! Delphine needs us so get your shit together!" Siobhan yelled, taking all the attention. The girls backed away, following her orders.

"I was sitting here quietly," Alison added, raising an eyebrow to her sisters. Sarah and Cosima rolled their eyes in perfect unison. A knock on the door interrupted them and Mrs S went to answer it.

"Come in," she called from the doorway. "Anything you can offer..."

"I've got an address," Art said, approaching the clones. No matter how much time passed, seeing them together always blew his mind. They were so alike and so different. And no matter how many clones he uncovered, it always broke his heart to realize that despite appearances, none of them would ever be Beth.

"An address? Where is she?"

"Chicken," Siobhan soothed, trying to calm her.

"We don't know if she's there, Cosima. He rented a storage space in the middle of the woods..."

"Okay, its isolated and empty..." Sarah added, trying to get into this man's head.

"Why don't you know if she's there?" Cosima demanded.

"Our men are on the way."

"Why aren't they already there!" She yelled.

"I came here first. If we find her, you should be there. She'll need you," Art said softly, ignoring the way her temper flared.

"We find doctor, Sestra." Helena offered.

"We should let the cops..." Alison started.

"No. I'm going there. I've got to get to her," Cosima called, grabbing a sweater.

"We'll all go," Sarah added.

"Sarah! That's dangerous!" Alison scoffed.

"Fine. Alison will stay here in case someone stops by," Sarah decided.

The building made Cosima's stomach turn. It was dirty and dilapidated, a building the world had seemed to forget. And it was hidden in the middle of the woods. If Delphine had been here, there was no one to hear her screams. There was nowhere for her to run.

Despite her anxiety, Cosima let the police do their job. They swarmed the tiny building, sure to have enough men to take down Delphine's ex. Despite obtaining his records, Cosima refused to call him Lucas. He didn't deserve a name and she didn't want to consider him a human.

"Clear!" Art called from the doorway. Cosima ran over, her eyes adjusting to the darkened room, desperate for Delphine. Instead, she found a huddled mass in the corner.

"Cosima, it's not-" Art tried.

Still, she raced over, gasping. It was Lucas, his body folded over itself and curled in a ball. She saw Delphine's necklace laying against his chest as if it had fallen. The blood trickling from his eye had stained his shirt and her necklace.

"Bitch stabbed me in the fucking eye!" He yelled, his breathing labored.

Cosima stared in horror. She knew that Delphine had remembered Rachel. The injuries were eerily similar. Delphine had escaped using the same plan Cosima had hatched to save her sister.

In the blink of an eye, Helena lunged at the man. She was like a wild animal, ripping his hair and kicking his ribs. Instead of stopping her, Cosima walked away, letting him get what he deserved.

The metallic smell of blood filled the small shack and she knew it couldn't all have been his blood. The floor was stained, the walls were stained. But there was no Delphine. She noticed a tiny object on the floor. Art caught her, and moved closer, shining a flashlight on the object. With his gloved hand, he lifted it.

"What is that? A piece of skin?" He asked, holding it up to the light.

Cosima studied it, recognizing the detail but taking a minute to place. Suddenly, she cried out. "He cut her scar off," she realized, her eyes filling with tears.

"Cos!" Sarah yelled. "I think she got away!"

Cosima ran over, following the trail of light from Sarah's flashlight. Sure enough, on the door was a perfect hand print. Cosima didn't need scientific tests. She knew that tiny, perfect handprint.

"She injured him and escaped," Cosima whispered, half smiling. "She made it out of here alive."

"But there's a lot of forest to cover and chances are she's injured badly," Siobhan reminded her softly.

"I'll get all the men I can," Art called.

"Cos, we'll find her. She's strong and she's survived so much already." Sarah offered. Cosima nodded, her eyes filled with tears. Delphine had already overcome so much. Cosima prayed the blonde would get just a little more luck. Just enough for Cosima to find her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You need to talk to her," Alison scoffed under her breath.

"Relax, chicken..." Siobhan started but the words stopped when she yawned. She couldn't blame Alison. It was going on four hours. They had scoured the forest. Art had gotten not only his police force to comb the area, but also every available cop from all the surrounding areas.

"It's freezing! We're all going to catch hypothermia for-" Alison snapped.

"Don't." Sarah interrupted. "Whatever you were going to say about Delphine just stop." Sarah glanced over, wanting to be sure that Cosima hadn't heard. Of course, Cosima was too preoccupied to be eavesdropping.

"Sestra will get sick. Work too hard." Helena added, pushing the blonde curls from her face. "She need rest. Food."

"That's all I was trying to say," Alison lied.

"I'll get her to eat and sit for a few minutes," Sarah offered. "She wants to fight, she can fight me."

Sarah grabbed a granola bar, approaching her sister. Of all the clones, Cosima was the most like her. They had the most genuine bond and although she knew she shouldn't rank them, she liked Cosima the most. Cosima was like this nerdy little sister who was also a million times smarter than her. Sarah admired and respected Cosima but was also fiercely protective of her.

"You need to sit down and eat this."

"I'll rest when I find her," Cosima warned, not even pausing to look at Sarah.

"I didn't ask."

"Sarah, just go look for her. Or if you want to manage, tell Alison-"

"Cosima, you're going to make yourself worse. Just take care of yourself!" Sarah raised her voice.

"I can't let her die," Cosima whispered and Sarah suddenly noticed the stray tear sliding down her cheek.

"But she wouldn't allow you to die either," Sarah realized, suddenly feeling guilty over how she had treated Delphine. She was so protective over Cosima that she had taken for granted that Delphine was exactly the same. She was so lost in thought that by the time she looked up, Cosima was sitting down, eating the granola bar just as Sarah had instructed. "We'll find her, Cos."

"I can't live without her, Sarah. She's the air I breath. She's-"

"I got her!" Art's loud voice interrupted her, echoing throughout the otherwise silent forest.

Art rushed towards the ambulance. Cosima watched helplessly as the shadowy figure got closer. All she could make out were the blonde curls that swayed with each step Art took.

"Delphine!" Cosima yelled, running to meet them.

"She's unconscious," Art said gently. He placed the blonde on the stretcher, where a team of doctors and EMT's raced to save her.

Cosima watched, feeling small and powerless. Her blonde curls were soaked in blood. She knew that the blood came from the missing sections. Cosima's stomach churned as she imagined that man yanking on Delphine's hair, ripping chunks of those soft curls without a second thought.

On the stretcher, Cosima was reminded how frail Delphine really was. She was always the one to take charge and care for Cosima. There was something so eerie about Cosima watching her protector being so helpless.

The doctor hovered around the mark on her chest. The blood had dried and bled again, the wound looking painful and possibly infected.

"We've got to get blankets. Her temperature is 94 degrees," the doctor called. Cosima knew 95 or under was hypothermia.

"Please. Let me lay with her," Cosima whined. She hated how little her voice sounded. No matter how old she got, when faced with tragedy Cosima morphed into a little girl.

The doctor nodded, and Cosima undressed quickly, leaving only her bra and panties before holding the blonde against her. "Stay with me, Del," she whispered as the doctor covered them with heavy blankets.

She tried to stroke Delphine's hair, but the blonde tensed up as she let out a weak whimper. Cosima's eyes filled with tears at the animalistic whimper. She had never heard Delphine sound that way. She hadn't heard anyone sound that way before.

"I need you," Cosima whispered as they drove away. She closed her eyes, hoping to block the tears. She let herself just focus on the feel of Delphine in her arms, knowing there was a chance these embraces were limited.

By the time they reached the hospital, Cosima was sound asleep, cradling Delphine in her arms protectively.


End file.
